


Please, Master?

by RiddleWraith



Series: Obito The Cum Slut (or Gratuitous Kaka/Obi Smut) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Controlling Kakashi, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Gratuitous Smut, I don't know, Kakashi just loves fucking Obito, M/M, Master/Pet (sort of?), Mentions of Obito creampie since he loves being filled with Kakashi's cum, Obito enjoys a little pain with his pleasure, Obito is a shameless cum slut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly crappy dirty talk, Punishment via rough oral sex (though is it really punishment if Obito likes it?), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Submissive Obito, Yes I am completely shameless, like a lot of it, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleWraith/pseuds/RiddleWraith
Summary: Obito is deprived of his favorite pastime of being fucked senseless by Kakashi for a few days and he doesn't understand why. Kakashi enlightens him. This is the best you're going to get for a summary. It's gratuitous smut and an in depth description is not going to help you to decide whether to read it or not. The title comes from the fact that Obito refers to and thinks of Kakashi as his master in this fic and I really couldn't think of anything better. Read it or don't. I don't care. This is one of my rare few stories that has literally no plot. The rest of them at least have some semblance of plot even if it's just for show. This is going in it's own series because I'm likely to post other one-shots directly related to it so it wouldn't really fit into my other Kaka/Obi series.





	Please, Master?

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, know that this is completely gratuitous smut that came about due to my slight obsession with Obito being fucked and filled with cum. He’s just fucking perfect as a cum slut, okay? There are other elements than that in this but only so far as kinks go. They have an interesting relationship. Everything here is consensual even though Kakashi is a little controlling and Obito submissively takes it.
> 
> He understands Kakashi’s need for control and he is okay with submitting to that control even if it doesn’t have to do with their sex life. This is just how their relationship works. I understand this might not be a realistic representation of any of the kinks shown here but you need to understand that this is literally porn. It’s fantasy. It’s obviously not real and I’m not trying to pretend that it is.
> 
> If you find that you can’t suspend your disbelief long enough to get through it then feel free to leave this page and stop reading it. I’m not asking you to slog through it if you truly can’t stand it or handle it. I wrote this mostly because I wanted to and I’m posting it because others might enjoy it too. If you aren’t enjoying it then it’s obvious this story is not for you. Anyway, for the rest of you, I hope you enjoy this very plotless smut I wrote.

Obito nearly whined as Kakashi started walking away from the training grounds without a word to him after training that day. It had been _days_ since the last time Kakashi had fucked him and he was starting to ache badly for it. He hadn’t been given any cum in _days_! He didn’t know what he had done wrong. Why was Kakashi pretending that he didn’t know how desperate Obito was for his cock?

He hurried after the other boy, mindful enough to make sure neither of their other teammates saw him following. Kakashi was in an isolated training ground with his back turned to Obito by the time he let the other boy catch up to him. Obito approached the other boy cautiously, unsure if he had done something to anger him recently. Kakashi usually fucked him at least every other day if not more frequently so going without for days was strange to him now.

“Did I do something to make you mad?” Obito asked, unsure of what he might have done. Kakashi just stared at him silently, a neutral look on his face. What was going on? Kakashi had been fucking Obito for nearly a year now since he had discovered just how much Obito loved taking cock. Kakashi had caught him fingering himself while they were on an overnight mission and he had been quick to replace those fingers with his cock.

He had Obito begging him for more before long and they had been fucking ever since. There was barely a time when Obito didn’t have some of Kakashi’s cum inside him, especially since he used a plug every time Kakashi fed his slutty hole so he could keep his master’s cum inside him as long as possible. The problem was, a plug was only useful for keeping his master’s cum inside him and seeing as he didn’t have any of Kakashi’s cum in him he wasn’t currently using it. Besides that it couldn’t do what Kakashi could do to him so it was only so useful anyway.

A plug couldn’t fuck him senseless and fill his slutty hole with cum. He wished he could keep Kakashi’s cum inside him forever but having a working digestive system made that infeasible at best. There were medical techniques that were useful for cleaning oneself or others out but there was nothing to stop natural bodily functions even for a little while. Even if there were techniques for that they would likely be dangerous to use for more than a few hours let alone days.

Still, his cock throbbed at the thought of being able to keep every bit of cum his master fed his slutty hole inside him even if it was just a fantasy. It may never be a reality but that didn’t mean he couldn’t keep what cum he was given inside him for as long as possible. There were times when he was so full of cum from his master fucking him over and over that he couldn’t fit it all in his little hole alongside the plug and it leaked out when his master slid the plug into him. He _loved_ the feeling of being so gloriously full of his master’s cum. He never felt empty when he was that full of cum.

The days where he got to be that full of cum were some of the best days. He got to feel full all throughout whatever mission or training they were doing that day so he was usually constantly aroused. During those days there would be times where Kakashi would surprise him when they were away from the prying eyes and ears of their team and he would get him off as quickly as possible. Sometimes he even got lucky enough for Kakashi to suck him off since he wouldn’t have time to fuck him properly.

His master was usually pretty good about keeping him nice and full but lately he hadn’t touched him at all. It concerned Obito more than just a little bit because it made him wonder if Kakashi had found someone better than him. Obito had thought he was a good cum slut for his master but something had happened to make his master angry at him and he had no idea what it was. _Had_ Kakashi found someone new? Had he decided that Obito wasn’t worth the trouble anymore?

Was he withholding pleasure from him for some specific reason? That brought his mind back to the current situation. He was starting to become nervous with Kakashi’s continued silence. Would Kakashi be merciful enough to fill him up if he begged him for his cock? He hoped begging would work because he was becoming desperate for Kakashi’s cock at this point. He was fully aroused but he didn’t dare touch himself without Kakashi’s permission.

Kakashi didn’t like it when he pleasured himself because only Kakashi was allowed to give him pleasure. The problem was he had been withholding said pleasure for _days_ now. Obito was worried that he would never be allowed to cum again if he didn’t find out what he had done wrong or beg for it. Even then, begging might not work. At this point all he could really do was try.

Not trying certainly wouldn’t get him anywhere. All it would get him was a longer amount of time being sexually frustrated and aching for his master to fill his empty hole. Swallowing hard, he slowly got down onto his hands and knees and crawled over the ground to Kakashi. Once he was in front of the other boy he turned and presented his clothed ass to him.

“Please, master! Please fuck me! _Please_ let me cum! I haven’t been filled up in _days_ and I feel so empty! Please be merciful and fill me with your cock!” Obito begged, his hole twitching and making the empty feeling even more prevalent. He let out a startled breath as he was pulled back up by the hair, knees still on the ground as Kakashi growled in his ear.

“You’ve been a _naughty_ little slut lately, Obito. I’m _very_ displeased with you.” Kakashi said, his tone dark. Obito whined in the back of his throat, his cock throbbing at the rough treatment and the dark tone of his master.

“I’m sorry, master! I don’t know what I’ve done wrong!” Obito said, knowing very well that sometimes Kakashi just liked meting out punishment for some imagined wrong. Kakashi growled in his ear again and spoke.

“Let me educate you then, pet. Some men have been looking at you in a way that only I am allowed to look at you. In particular, it seems that sensei has taken an interest in your developing young body. I don’t _like_ it when you allow other men to see you anything less than fully clothed, Obito. You are to stop using the public baths when others are there or dressing in front of sensei, understood?” Kakashi asked severely. Obito nodded as best he could with his hair still in Kakashi’s tight grip.

“Yes master! I’m sorry that I’ve allowed anyone to look upon me like that. I did not realize I was gaining any attention as such. Please punish me so that I might learn my lesson from this, master!” Obito begged him, desperate for his master to forgive him. All he wanted was for Kakashi to be happy with him again. A displeased Kakashi was a cruel Kakashi.

“Hm, I suppose. After your punishment you will be forgiven. Ensure from now on that no one aside from me is allowed to look upon you when you are anything less than fully clothed.” Kakashi commanded him. Obito nodded instantly, relieved that Kakashi was going to forgive him after his punishment.

“Yes master. I apologize for being so carelessly shameless.” Obito said solemnly. It was the last thing he had time to say before Kakashi was suddenly in front of him, cock exposed and fully aroused. Kakashi wasted no time in grabbing Obito’s hair and yanking his head back until his mouth hung open. He then filled Obito’s mouth with his throbbing organ, shoving his cock down Obito’s throat roughly.

He held the brunette’s head as he fucked his throat hard and fast. It was only because Obito was so used to being punished like this that he knew how to breathe past the cock fucking his throat. It was also because of this that he knew how to stop himself from gagging over the thick organ thrusting into his throat or the rough treatment he was being subjected to. Kakashi only fucked his throat so roughly when he was displeased with him for some reason.

Obito’s cock throbbed with arousal as he took his punishment like a good little slut. He _loved_ being used so roughly by his master even if he wasn’t using his slutty ass for his pleasure. Even if Kakashi called it punishment and even if it did hurt a little, Obito was just happy that he was able to pleasure his master. That the pain and the rough treatment turned him on even more was only a plus. He loved that all he could do was kneel and happily accept whatever his master decided to give him.

Being helpless to do anything but what his master allowed him to do aroused him. All he could do was keep his throat and jaw relaxed as his master abused his throat. As much as he wanted to properly suck his master off, now was not the time for such things. He needed to let his master completely dominate him and show submission to him in this way to satisfy his master’s need to be in control.

That usually included using his mouth in this way and seeing Obito completely submit himself to Kakashi’s punishment. Kakashi was never actually abusive in his ‘punishments’ to Obito despite what it may look like from the outside. During these times Kakashi needed to feel in control so Obito would usually beg for a punishment and take whatever Kakashi gave him. The use of his throat was admittedly a little painful but he knew that Obito loved when his master used him so roughly.

When the punishment wasn’t this it was usually stimulating Obito constantly but denying him the right to cum until hours later. Some of those punishments had ended in the best orgasms Obito had ever had in his life once Kakashi had decided that the brunette had been punished enough and was allowed to cum. Obito didn’t regret a single punishment he had ever received from his master.

He could admit that Kakashi could be cruel but it was only in the way that he would deny Obito sex if he was displeased with him for some reason and Obito hadn’t yet made amends for said displeasure and the reason for it. The last couple of days were the first time since they had started their relationship that Kakashi had denied Obito for days straight. Usually Obito was able to make amends for whatever he might have done wrong within a day. It was only today that Kakashi had let Obito catch him where they could actually talk in private so he could ask him what he had done wrong.

The rough treatment turned him on but he could admit that he still badly wanted his slutty hole punished in the same way. He wanted his master to shove his thick, throbbing cock into his tight ass with just lube and no preparation. He wanted to feel his master abruptly and painfully open his hole for himself with his cock. Despite the pain it would bring him it would feel _so_ good being stretched so tightly around his master’s cock.

He would feel _so_ full while being stretched open like that. His slutty ass was practically begging for the same punishment his throat was getting, especially without preparation. His hole clenched as he thought about his master shoving himself into Obito in one thrust and he whined around his master’s cock. He felt so achingly empty when he wasn’t taking his master’s cock. His slutty hole was jealous of all the attention his throat was getting.

Finally when it seemed that his ass would never get the punishment it wanted his master seemed close to finishing. Kakashi growled as he shoved his cock as deep down Obito’s throat as he could and came. Obito’s throat worked quickly around his master’s cock to swallow his load of cum and ensure he wouldn’t choke on it. He enjoyed the small taste he got of it before it was all in his stomach.

His master pulled his cock out of his mouth, looking pleased now as he looked down at his pet. Obito felt hopeful at the look. He knew that Kakashi wouldn’t look that way if he was still displeased with him. Obito allowed himself to relax as he felt Kakashi gently card his hand through his hair.

“You’re such a good boy for taking your punishment so well. I suppose that since you’ve been so good I’ll let you sleep over at my place tonight so I can feed your slutty hole all the cum you want. Would you like that, pet?” Kakashi asked, still gently carding a hand through his hair. Obito nodded eagerly, wanting nothing more than to be filled by his master’s cock.

“Please, master! My slutty hole has been so hungry for more of your cum! I’ve felt so empty without your cock to fill me up!” Obito said longingly, his cock still fully at attention as it had been since before his punishment. Kakashi hummed and carded a hand through Obito’s hair once again.

“Well I can’t let that pretty little ass of yours go hungry for much longer then, can I? I suppose I’ll just have to feed you a little cum here and now since you’ve been such a _good_ boy.” Kakashi said decisively, making Obito hesitate before nodding. Kakashi saw his hesitation and raised an eyebrow at him in question. “Do you not want it now, pet?” he asked a little disbelievingly. Obito had just literally begged him for it after all. Obito shook his head quickly.

“It isn’t that, master. It’s just…” Obito trailed off, his face turning red quickly. Kakashi was even more curious now.

“What is it? Is this too public a place for you?” he asked. Once again Obito shook his head.

“No.” Obito said before sighing and continuing. “My ass is jealous of the punishment my mouth got. It wants to be punished too.” He said so quietly that Kakashi only heard it because of his enhanced hearing. Kakashi’s arousal spiked when he heard the sentence and he found that refractory periods apparently meant nothing when you heard something that arousing. His cum slut was so fucking arousing without even trying sometimes.

“How does your hot, slutty little hole want to be punished?” Kakashi asked, his voice rough with renewed lust. Obito shifted in place, far beyond aroused by now.

“My hole wants you to shove your cock inside in one thrust with only lube and no preparation. It wants your cock to punish it _so_ badly master! It’s jealous of the pain my throat felt earlier. It wants you to stretch it out around your cock and abuse it mercilessly. It wants you to hurt me and teach me a lesson with your cock. Please punish my slutty hole master!” Obito moaned, making Kakashi pant in lust.

“I would be a terrible master if I denied your request, pet. Be a good little cum slut and go bend yourself over that training post while your master gets himself ready to punish that slutty hole of yours.” Kakashi growled, his voice so roughened with lust that it quite literally came out as a growl when he spoke. Obito hurried to obey, pulling his pants down before he happily bent himself over the only waist height training post on the grounds to await his requested punishment. Kakashi allowed himself to just admire the view for a moment.

His hot little slut really was just too arousing sometimes. He knew that Obito enjoyed his punishments to an extent but he had never realized Obito had enjoyed the pain aspect of them that much. His pet’s plea for more punishment had him fully hard and he intended to use this erection in the way his pet asked him to. He hurried to unseal his tube of lubrication, using a generous amount on his heated flesh before sealing it away again to keep it from being lost.

That done he approached his cum slut and grabbed his hip with a hand, letting him know with the touch that he was about to do as requested. He gripped Obito’s hip tighter for leverage, using his free hand to aim his cock at Obito’s tight, clenching hole. Once he had the head of his cock pressed against Obito’s hole he grabbed his other hip before entering Obito in one hard thrust. Obito took in a large breath in a gasp before crying out loudly.

It was a cry of mixed pleasure and pain. Because of that he was unsure if he should continue or not. That changed once Obito started to beg him.

“Oh Sage master, that feels so fucking _good_! _Please_ fuck me! I want it so hard! Make me hurt master!” Obito begged, panting with lust as he begged Kakashi. If Kakashi hadn’t just cum down his cum slut’s throat a few minutes ago he would have cum from hearing that. He hurried to grant his pet’s wish, setting a punishing pace that had his cum slut crying out praises to his master.

“Oh Sage! Oh, _thank you_ master! It feels _so fucking good_! I _love_ having my slutty hole punished by your cock!” Obito cried out, his words interspersed with wordless cries as his ass was abused by his master’s cock. If he had thought being fucked regularly by his master felt good then it had _nothing_ on what he was feeling right now.

He hadn’t realized just how much he was missing when his master prepared him before fucking him or entered him slowly. The addition of the pain somehow made it so much _better_. He hadn’t realized how much he loved pain until today. He knew that he liked the small amount he received when his master punished him by fucking his throat but being fucked with only lube and no preparation was _far_ more painful and he _loved_ it.

The pain had enhanced his pleasure so much that there was no way he could ever enjoy regular sex again. Realizing this even as his master continued to pound his slutty hole was a turning point for him. He realized that he wasn’t just a cum slut but a pain slut as well and the acknowledgement of that only heightened his pleasure. He allowed his mind to drift away with the pleasure as he ceased to think in favor of letting himself just feel.

It seemed like it had only been minutes that he allowed himself to drift in hazy pleasure before he felt his master’s pace stuttering. After it did it got even harsher and the thrusts were angled so his master’s cock slammed against his prostate every time. He felt himself rapidly approaching his orgasm. He realized his master probably was as well if the changed pace and angle was anything to go by.

This was absolutely _glorious_. He wouldn’t give this feeling up for _anything_ in the world. He was fucking _made_ to take his master’s cock just as his master was made to punish his slutty hole with said cock. He loved being filled by his master but more than that he loved his hole being used roughly enough that it hurt. He didn’t feel complete unless his master was filling his slutty hole up with his thick cock, abusing it for his pleasure or feeding it some of his cum.

He was born to be Kakashi’s cum slut and only Kakashi had seen it at first. He was _so_ glad his master had seen how good of a slut he could be for him or he would never have such a perfect relationship. Sure he had been fingering himself when Kakashi first decided to fuck him but even he hadn’t known how much he would love taking his master’s cock or how much he would love his slutty hole being filled by his master’s cum. It had truly been lust at first sight and neither of them had regretted it in the least.

His thoughts were cut off as his orgasm ripped through him violently. His master was still pounding him, hitting his prostate with every thrust and prolonging his orgasm as he himself peaked with a growl and started to fill his pet’s slutty hole up with his cum. Every thrust into him filled him with more cum and he _loved_ it. His master gave one last hard thrust against his prostate as he buried himself as deep inside his cum slut as he could and growled, letting out a last large spurt of cum against his slut’s prostate.

Obito let out a low, satisfied moan as he was filled by his master’s cum. He had only just finished cumming himself and the satisfying feeling of finishing only felt better as he was filled with spurt after spurt of his master’s hot cum. He felt his master unseal his plug from the storage seal he kept it in on his hip and he licked his lips in anticipation. He might not be completely full of his master’s cum when this plug went in but he had been promised a night of through fucking on top of his slutty hole being fed even more cum.

He let out a sigh of slight disappointment as his master pulled out of him but he was happy to feel the plug slide into him before any cum could escape his hole. He felt his master tap the side of his hip in a nonverbal cue to listen to what he was going to say.

“Let’s go, pet. After we get to my place we have a whole night to look forward to. I did promise to feed your slutty hole all the cum you wanted.” Kakashi said lightly. Although he was thoroughly fucked out and although he _really_ didn’t want to move he motivated himself to do so by the promise of what was to come. He got up and pulled his pants back up to his waist, refastening them so he was decent to travel through the village.

When they were both decent and had their clothes suitably straightened they traveled back to Kakashi’s apartment together, being careful not to be seen by either of their other teammates. Obito felt nothing but anticipation as he traveled toward his master’s apartment by his side. He was really looking forward to what his master was going to do to him. He breathed in happily when they finally entered Kakashi’s front door. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking about writing out their first encounter as it were since I wrote vaguely how it went but I’m torn on whether to do it or not. I probably will and once again it will be gratuitous smut with no real plot. I’ll likely write about their night at Kakashi’s apartment too but I felt that here was a good place to end this one for now. Writing smut back to back is surprisingly tiring. I didn’t even get this done it one sitting and it’s less than 5k words.


End file.
